<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>几 把 队 长 by feifeiadele</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114647">几 把 队 长</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele'>feifeiadele</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:13:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23114647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫变成巴基的【哔——】了，然后他们度过了愉快的一天（？）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>几 把 队 长</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（背景：盾冬依然是资本主义兄弟情，但在复联众人的怂恿下已经开始怀疑他们之间纯♂洁的友♂谊</p><p>设定：几把队长可以用体♂液在巴基的任一身体部位产生字迹，开心的时候会变热变硬，还会流♂水 。另外史蒂夫情绪激动的时候，巴基可以听到史蒂夫的声音。</p><p>因为写的是几把，所以就瞎几把写了（…</p><p>———</p><p>今天早上巴基睁开眼睛后的第一件事，就是向四周张望着，寻找他的百变发小史蒂夫。不过说实话，在史蒂夫变成过那么多奇形怪状的东西之后，巴基觉得自己无论看到什么神奇的场面都不会感到大惊小怪了。</p><p>只是巴基现在…身体产生了一些正常男人的生理反应。换句话说，巴基晨勃了。这倒也算不上什么怪事，每个正常男人的小兄弟早上都会比较兴奋，可是…</p><p>为什么我的家伙变得这么大这么鼓还会扭来扭去的啊！——巴基惊恐地看着他即使是在性起的时候也没有现在这样尺寸可观又扭来扭去的几把，觉得有点头疼。史蒂夫还不知道今天又变成什么了，现在自己的几把还变成这副鬼样子。</p><p>性起到极致的肉棒又硬又烫，他的大腿内侧都感觉到些微被烫伤的痛楚，巴基忍不住用左手握住自己的性器，大脑不加思考就从嘴里蹦出来一句：“欸欸，小兄弟！我现在要找我的史蒂夫呢，你给我安分一点行不行？”</p><p>没想到，被巴基的金属左手握住的几把，居然真的很听话地冷静下来，它在巴基的手里一缩一缩的，前端小孔吐出少许清澈粘稠的液体。巴基刚准备找张卫生纸把左手擦干净，就看到那些体液在他银白色的左手手心排出一行小字：</p><p>“不用找了，巴基，我今天是你的几把。”</p><p>巴基：“…？！”</p><p>———</p><p>史蒂夫•罗杰斯，AKA美国队长，二战时期拯救了全人类的超级英雄，现代复仇者联盟的领袖，全美几千万人民的精神标杆，在这个平凡无奇的今天，变成了他发小、挚友以及灵魂伴侣詹姆斯•巴恩斯的…生殖器官。</p><p>人间惨剧啊人间惨剧，巴基双目失去高光地抬眼看着天花板，心中不禁为自家发小的奇幻遭遇而倍感悲恸。反倒是变成他几把的史蒂夫看起来很开心（虽然巴基也不知道一根几把是怎么显示情绪的），暗红色的肉棒在他腿间扭个不停，青紫色的血管一根接着一根地鼓胀起来，使整个性器看起来更具男性气息。暗紫色的几把顶端不时喷出一小股透明又黏糊糊的液体，在巴基光滑的大腿内侧形成一行小字。</p><p>这情景原本应该在巴基最旖旎的春梦中才会出现：史蒂夫清秀工整的字迹逐一出现在他最为隐私的部位，还带着性爱的腥涩气息。只是现在的巴基比起脸红羞涩，更多的是对变成他几把的史蒂夫的满腔郁火与无可奈何。</p><p>“史蒂维！我知道你今天变成几把了很不开心，可你也不能让我只穿着开裆裤就出门啊，我好歹是个一百多岁的全球知名人物，要是被哪个小姑娘看到了，我这张饱经沧桑的俊脸往哪搁？”正在换衣服的巴基看着一次次闪烁在自己大腿根部的透明状小字，无奈地嘟囔着。</p><p>变成几把的史蒂夫沉默（？）了几秒钟，随即委委屈屈地显示出一行更小的小字：“可是巴基，你内裤真的好紧噢，我要被勒的喘不过气啦。”</p><p>“…这样吧，”巴基没办法，只好做出妥协“我今天内裤就穿中间破了个大洞的那条，你在我腿间好好待着，不许动来动去的，知道吗？”</p><p>史蒂夫轻轻晃了晃，然后巴基手心便显现出一行小字“知道啦巴克，你今天也要注意安全啊！”</p><p>“！”巴基有些惊讶地眨了眨绿眼睛，看着在自己手上凭空出现的那行透明的娟秀字迹“原来史蒂夫你可以在我手上写字的啊，那你刚才为什么还…”</p><p>“…”巴基感受到腿间的肉棒似乎是心虚地跳了一跳，随即又像个普通的几把那样一动不动了。 巴基无奈地摇了摇头，不管怎样，先过了这一天再说吧。</p><p>———</p><p>前冬日战士现美国队长青梅竹马兼最佳拍档，詹姆斯•巴恩斯今天有了一个意料之内的新发现：那就是当他家小史蒂维以几把的形式存在时，会变得比平时更容易产生一些意想不到的后果。</p><p>这是一个与其它日子没有任何不同的普通上午，今天神盾局没有需要出勤的任务，所以巴基来到复仇者大厦打过卡之后，便走上三楼的阳台去喝咖啡。复仇者大厦的采光很好，巴基端着咖啡小口酌饮的同时，可以感受到又软又凉的风拂过他的皮肤，有几缕软软的风从巴基裤管钻进去，吹过几把形态史蒂夫的前端。</p><p>巴基感觉到史蒂夫在自己的腿间舒服地抽动了几下，柔软垂着的肉棒滴落粘稠的前液，沿着大腿根部缓缓流下。巴基被这种奇怪的触感弄得脸上有些发烧，他正想小声告诉史蒂夫不许作妖，忽然看到自己右小臂内侧浮现出一行小字。</p><p>“巴基，你现在是在阳台喝咖啡吗？好香喔。”史蒂夫的字迹小小的又很漂亮，经常让巴基想起那个布鲁克林的金发小家伙。他用金属食指尖轻轻扫过那些小字，嘴唇贴上咖啡杯的杯口，轻声说道“史蒂维你别捣乱行不行？很不舒服的！”</p><p>“？我怎么了？”这次的字体出现在巴基手心处。巴基有些害羞，声音压得更低了“就是，咳，你能控制自己别，别流水吗？身体上每一处产生的生理反应，我都能感受到的，明明是大白天还搞成这样，我会不好意思的啊！”</p><p>“…对不起欸，巴克，可我现在只要稍微有点开心就会不停往外流水，要是更高兴的话还会变得又大又硬又热，就像啵琪了似的。我也不想这样的，但巴基你也知道，我今天…就是这种设定啊。”</p><p>巴基不清楚史蒂夫是有意亦或无意为之，由源自生殖器体液构成的清秀字迹总是出现在他属于人类的右手臂和右手上，带着些微腥涩气息的透明液体在有点敏感的手心与手指根部附近流淌，密密麻麻的小字弄得他右手和心脏都痒酥酥的，却又说不出的令人愉悦。</p><p>“这边的咖啡挺好喝的，其他甜品也很不错。”巴基鼓起脸，慢慢地咀嚼一块蓝莓曲奇，热腾腾的烘培甜食气息让他舒适地眯起眼。他的舒适和愉快也感染了史蒂夫，巴基感觉到自己下半身某个器官再次变成坚硬火热了些。</p><p>“啊！对了巴克，你还记得我们十五岁那年在画室烹饪苹果馅饼和煮咖啡吗？当时我正在屋里画素描，你忽然提着一小袋咖啡豆还有面粉黄油和苹果走进来，说要跟我一起做饭，我当时还蛮生气的，怪你可能会弄脏画室地板。”</p><p>今天史蒂夫的形态让他无法开口说话，所以他只能通过逐字显现的方式同巴基交流，不过这也正好让巴基更清楚地整理自己的回忆。两个头发乱糟糟的男孩儿在画室里大吃大嚼又嘻嘻哈哈的场景浮现于巴基的脑海中，他又回忆起了一些别的什么，于是轻声问史蒂夫：</p><p>“我十七岁的时候是不是还拉着你到我上班的工厂后面玩，我们还捉了一只鸽子烤着分吃了。”</p><p>虽然史蒂夫现在只能通过文字来与自己交流，巴基从有些飘散的字体便可看出史蒂夫此刻的好心情“是啊巴基，没想到你这家伙居然还记得，当时因为烤鸽子太香，还引来好几只野猫野狗追着我们跑，然后你把咬碎的骨头扔给那些动物。那几只小猫小狗本来想吃肉的，结果只啃到碎骨头，气的呜呜叫。”</p><p>话题就这样转到了史蒂夫和巴基的少年时代，那是一段艰苦却也充满乐趣的黄金岁月，即使经历过七十多年冰冻与洗脑的巴基对于那十几年的经历已记不太清，史蒂夫飞扬活泼的笔迹与既快乐又怀念的口吻依然让巴基觉得非常开心。</p><p>他与史蒂夫一个说一个写，聊到兴头上巴基忍不住哈哈大笑起来，与此同时他感受到自己下半身的史蒂夫越来越硬越来越胀，似乎下一秒便会到达临界点，虽然这并非是因为自己性起了才会几把邦硬，巴基还是为这强烈的身体反应感到脸色发烫。</p><p>比起他的性器，更准确的说，是史蒂夫今天的形态—即他两腿间又热又硬还不停流水的大肉棒—让巴基觉得害羞，更让他产生特殊感觉的，是他内心深处那个荒谬的幻想：如果现在看到并感受他的性起到极致模样的史蒂夫是正常人类形态，如果他不是在复仇者大厦的三楼阳台，而是在史蒂夫公寓的卧室…</p><p>“嘿！巴恩斯老兄，你在这里一个人傻笑个什么劲儿？队长呢？”山姆•威尔逊，AKA猎鹰，走到巴基身边用力拍了拍他的肩膀，巴基漫不经心地回了句“没什么，史蒂夫现在有事。”便站起身来打算回山姆一个更加大力的拍肩。</p><p>开玩笑，虽然史蒂夫每天都会变成各种形态这件事复仇者联盟的大家都已经见识过了，不过今天的史蒂夫是变成自己几把这种既黄暴又乌龙的事件可是个秘密，绝对不能让山姆这家伙知道，要不然以后自己和史蒂夫在他面前都要颜面扫地。</p><p>巴基咬着下唇随意地思索着，同时伸出手要在山姆肩膀上用力一拍，结果却看见英俊的黑人小伙满脸惊恐胆怯地望着自己，清秀帅气的面容上是被撕掉翅膀时都不曾有过的一额头冷汗。</p><p>“天天天天啊，巴，巴恩斯！”巴基微低下头，于是看到让山姆如此惊恐的真相—自己尺寸可观、今天暂时由史蒂夫接管代理权的雄伟性器，正对着山姆撑出一个小帐篷，被顶起来的那片布料早已被水渍完全浸湿，明眼人一看便知道这是他性起到极致的表现。</p><p>“艸。”巴基冷酷无情地说。</p><p>山姆看上去更害怕了“巴恩斯老兄！你要相，相信我从来没想过跟你做那，那方面的事，事情，要知道虽然你长的很帅也确实是个好朋友，但要是说到你想的那方面，我，我…我宁可跟我的红翼做也不想跟你做啊啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>“哈哈，真有趣”巴基不为所动地抱臂冷笑“小黑鸟你的想象力还真是让我大开眼界啊，不过，我就是去艸开水瓶也不会想要干你的，山姆老兄你大可放心。”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊我不信！你刚才明明对着我支帐篷了！还说了艸！”英俊的黑人小伙儿捂住脸惊恐万状，像个被土匪迫害的柔弱少女般一边尖叫一边逃走了。</p><p>巴基：“…艸啊。” 当然巴恩斯先生并没有就这么一蹶不振，他很坚强地整理了一下自己的仪容仪表，拿出纸巾擦干净了裤子，然后吃完了咖啡与甜点，接着他决定今天就把自己锁在房间里自闭比较稳妥。</p><p>就在这时，巴基感受到右手手心处再次传来一阵细微的麻痒，他抬起手，看到史蒂夫在他手心写下的一行字</p><p>“欸，巴克，你说…”史蒂夫似乎是有些犹豫，字迹浮现的速度很慢“会不会有一天，我就变成一个开水瓶了？”</p><p>“…”巴基再也忍不住了，他迅速伸出左手（思考了下又换成右手）捏住自己两腿之间的那根，使劲揉搓了几下。</p><p>“哈啊！”</p><p>巴基仿佛听到满脸通红的史蒂夫发出了一声高潮时的尖叫以及许多低低的喘息。他蹲下身全身颤栗着，直到过载的快感慢慢散去，巴基才喘着粗气站起来。</p><p>得赶快回卧室换裤子了，还好今天没什么事要做，巴基心想。然而当他转过身准备离开这里时，他看到哆哆嗦嗦的山姆拉着同样哆哆嗦嗦的克林特与斯科特，三个人惊恐万状地抱成一团。</p><p>“救命！好可怕唔啊！”三位可怜弱小又无助的男性超英，手拉着手如同逃离火灾现场般从巴基身边跑开了，边跑还边喊“没想到巴恩斯居然是这种人！”“我刚才就和你们说过了，你们还不信”之类。</p><p>艸啊，看来我今天就不该出门。巴基面无表情地看着自己一塌糊涂的裤子和裤子下面释放后终于安静乖巧了的史蒂夫。</p><p>———</p><p>脸色苍白如僵尸的冬日战士踏着僵尸的步伐，中途拿走了克林特藏在通风管道的一大袋小甜饼，然后回到房间锁上门，把自己关进房间决定长期自闭。</p><p>“对不起，巴基，我…”换上睡裤上床躺着后，史蒂夫的字迹再一次慢慢悠悠地出现在他的手腕处，正在床上吃小甜饼的巴基有些惊讶地眨眨眼，这还是第一次史蒂夫没有先批评自己居然在床上吃东西呢。</p><p>巴基安抚地捏捏睡裤里软乎乎的史蒂夫，虽然这种感觉就像他在当着自家发小的面撸，不过自己都在山姆他们面前丢过人了，现在他都完全心如止水。</p><p>“没关系啦，反正我在山姆克林特那几个家伙心里的形象定位本来就是个大魔王，现在只是变成会在阳台上撸射的变态大魔王而已，其实也差不多的啦。”巴基一边轻柔地抚摸着史蒂夫，呃换句话说就是在摸他的几把，一边含着小甜饼懒洋洋地对史蒂夫说着话。</p><p>史蒂夫听了巴基的安慰似乎心情好了些，然后巴基发现自己的几把又开始精神抖擞了。他伸出手轻轻弹了下硬邦邦的性器顶端，一小股黏糊糊的前液喷到了他的手指上。巴基也不在意，随意将体液抹在裤子上，便继续吃小甜饼。</p><p>“等等，巴基你不能在床上吃东西！”巴基拿小甜饼的那只手上忽然浮现出更大更闪亮的史蒂夫式字体，吓得他差点把咬了一口的小甜饼掉到地上。</p><p>“史蒂维，你再啰嗦我就往几把上套个避孕套。”巴基冷静地说。</p><p>史蒂夫立刻再次安静下来，软乎乎地垂在巴基腿间。</p><p>巴基吃过一些（克林特私藏的）小甜饼又喝了几口热茶之后决定休息一会，于是他换上睡衣盘腿靠着枕头，绿眼睛盯着卧室天花板数蓝格子，同时手指漫不经心地隔着布料抚弄睡裤里的柔软肉棒。巴基这样做的时候心里倒并没想什么，只是完全放松下来时的下意识动作。</p><p>只是被抚弄的史蒂夫就没法像他的发小那样心无旁骛了，虽然几分钟前才刚刚答应巴基今天不会再随便勃起，只是…作为一根正常男人的几把，他都被自己悄悄放在心上一百多年的发小抓在手心里搓来揉去了，怎么可能不变大变硬变鼓鼓啊！</p><p>真是的，男人腿间那活儿又不是只有高兴才会勃起好么，当然了他现在确实非常快乐，一颗心软绵绵轻飘飘的，就像回到他和巴基十二三岁的时候。两个天不怕地不怕的男孩儿，整天无忧无虑地一起吃饭睡觉学习玩耍，空闲时还要照顾巴基的三个妹妹，以及跟层出不穷的流氓恶霸打架，小时候的史蒂夫对此美名其曰是在强身健体。</p><p>就在巴基头脑放空地数着天花板上蓝蓝白白的装饰格子，而史蒂夫在竭力掩饰自己只因为挚友随意的几下爱抚就兴奋到要再释放一次的地步时，忽然巴基的手机响了，他从床头柜上拿过手机一看，原来是娜塔莎打电话给他。</p><p>“日安啊雅莎，今天过得怎么样？”向来神鬼莫测的黑寡妇在与她童年和少年时期的冬兵教官讲话时，声音却满是小妹妹对待兄长般的轻快活泼。巴基只听声音就能想像出那个红头发的大女孩举着手机懒洋洋的模样，他忍不住微笑起来。</p><p>“啊，我今天过得挺好，怎么啦娜塔莉娅？有什么事吗？”巴基其实怀疑山姆他们告诉了娜塔莎今天早上的事，所以这丫头就打电话来调侃自己了，不过现在她还什么都没说呢，说不定小娜还不知…</p><p>娜塔莎强忍笑意的声音打碎了巴基最后一丝幻想“没什么，只不过…咳咳，今天克林特哭哭啼啼地跑到我房间来诉苦，说你早上在复仇者大厦的三楼阳台那边对着他和山姆斯科特支帐篷，还说了许多奇怪的话，吓得斯科特骑着蚂蚁山姆背着红翼躲起来了，而且你临走时还拿走了他私藏多日的小甜饼。”</p><p>“呃，”巴基好尴尬，巴基不知道说什么，他只能抓了抓头发又气鼓鼓地瞪了眼今天的罪魁祸首史蒂夫，尝试着为自己辩解道“我真不是有意的，只是今天史蒂夫的变化形态就很…特别啊。别说山姆他们几个害怕，我现在都后悔早上不该出门。”</p><p>“史蒂夫又怎么了？你在阳台上支帐篷吓到克林特他们跟你家炮仗发小又有什么关系？难不成…”娜塔莎似乎想到了什么，压低声音以近乎耳语的音量犹犹豫豫地问道“队长今天其实是变，变成了那种玩具，然后被你塞进…那个地方结果，咳，拔不出来了，所以才会…出现今天上午那种情况吗？”</p><p>巴基不知道为什么会这样，小娜这姑娘在其他事情上都很沉稳很聪明的，怎么一遇上自己和史蒂夫的事情就尽往奇奇怪怪的地方想了。别说史蒂夫和自己现在还没到把变成性爱玩具的对方塞进屁股的关系，就是哪天他们真在一起了，自己也不可能屁股还夹着个东西就出门乱闯啊。七十多年前巴恩斯中士再怎么不顾世俗的眼光，也至多是男扮女装混进美国队长伴舞团的女孩子当中而已。</p><p>娜塔莎担忧地劝告巴基道“雅莎你可要小心啊，我前几天看新闻说有一对同性爱人在家玩高难度play时因为勒得太紧结果窒息晕倒了，后来还是来借钱的邻居发现不对劲才救下他们。你虽然和队长一样是超级士兵，但要是玩得太high，说不定会在外面就爽晕了，到时候队长…”</p><p>巴基低下头看着他的发小，尽管一根几把应该是表现不了情绪的，然而听到娜塔莎的话后就变得红通通还瑟瑟发抖的史蒂夫简直像在他大腿上写着“巴克快让小娜别说了我要害羞死了！”</p><p>啊！不愧是我的小史蒂维，就是变成几把了也还是这么可爱啊。</p><p>巴基不合时宜地想着，然后他简洁明了地向想到了某些奇怪东西的娜塔莎做出回应：</p><p>“不，史蒂维今天没变成你想的那种东西，只不过是我身上的一个器官，还有我不会晕倒在外面的，直到今天十二点之前我都不会出去的…不今天晚上的电影之夜我们俩都不会去了，请代我们跟托尼说声抱歉。再会了小娜，另外记得以后少陪你家克林特看些奇奇怪怪的新闻。”</p><p>说完巴基便干脆利落地挂掉了电话，生怕娜塔莎又说出什么让小史蒂维害羞到要炸掉的话，虽然可爱是很可爱了，不过他可不想今天又出现什么异常状况。</p><p>巴基褪下裤子侧躺下来，手随意地搭在大腿内侧，手指轻轻扫过鼓鼓囊囊的史蒂夫，然后他的手背上就出现一行黏糊糊的字迹“巴基，不要捣乱啦，好痒哦”结果巴基看到这行字后，反而更起了逗弄自家竹马的心思。</p><p>他把史蒂夫握在手心里温柔地撸动，从性器顶端刮下湿答答的黏液抹到肉棒与大腿根部的交界处，暗红色的性器前端褶皱被巴基略长的指甲划开，粗糙温暖的指肚按住小孔用力一压。于是巴基立刻听见脑海中传来史蒂夫充满情欲色彩的尖叫，难以言喻的欢欣和柔情让巴基脸颊烧得通红，幸好史蒂夫现在注意不到。</p><p>巴基尝试着尽力弯下身，超级士兵出众的柔韧性让他得以弯折到嘴唇几乎要贴到史蒂夫上去的程度，然后他不理会脑海中害羞队长嘟嘟囔囔的抱怨，嘴边呼出的小热气吹过硬挺又灼热的鼓胀性器史蒂夫，语气低沉而极尽暧昧地轻声说：</p><p>“虽然小娜刚才是在胡说八道，不过说实在的史蒂维，你又漂亮又强壮，还性感得要命，全世界迷恋你的男人女人多到数不胜数。如果哪天你真变成了性玩具，我说不定真会因为把你塞进屁股里到处跑而爽到晕过去，然后我就会成为你那些迷恋者们疯狂嫉妒的对象…”然后他再次向下压了一点，直到柔软温暖的嘴唇碰到黏稠湿润的性器顶端，小小地嗦了一口。</p><p>嗯，自己口自己感觉还挺奇怪的，特别是今天史蒂夫变成他下面那根的情况下，就更奇怪了。不过史蒂夫跟自己可是从小一起长大的，什么事情没互相见识过，就是自口也算不上什么奇…</p><p>巴基不着边际的胡思乱想被他两腿间传来的过于激烈的快感打断了，如同升入天堂般的美妙感觉让他抓紧被子爽到全身发抖，微小的电流从尾椎一路往全身蔓延，脚趾用力蜷缩起来，嘴里呢喃着不成调的语句，甚至眼神都因过度快感而朦胧涣散。跟现在的高潮体验比起来，早上那次简直跟打了个哈欠没什么区别，也幸亏自己是个超级士兵，要不然真得像新闻里那对玩窒息结果晕过去的同性爱人那样，然后彻彻底底丢光巴恩斯家的脸。</p><p>史蒂夫一边又快又猛地释放一边害羞地在巴基脑海里尖叫，直到过了好久才平息下来。巴基抱着被精液射到乱七八糟的薄被子喘着粗气，脸色通红得如同经历了一整晚的激烈性事，却还是有闲心调侃史蒂夫“噢噢现在我知道啦，原来史蒂维你今天不只是开心时会射出来，害羞的时候还会射得更厉害啊！”</p><p>“…”史蒂夫觉得好累，无论是身体和心灵都好累，他甚至不想跟自家发小斗嘴，于是躺倒在巴基大腿根一动不动了。</p><p>————</p><p>在训练场打坏了四个大型拳击袋以平复心情（顺便再次吓坏了路过了山姆他们几个）之后，无所事事的巴基再次回到史蒂夫公寓，然后他突发奇想，决定撸一发。嗯，这其实也是在撸史蒂夫，射出来过一次后的几个小时期间一直保持着“冷茎”状态的史蒂夫。估计是刚才被巴基“自口”了一下就射到昏天黑地让史蒂夫觉得很不好意思，所以就软乎乎的打不起精神，巴基打趣他，也没什么反应。</p><p>巴基用涂满润滑剂的右手圈住肉棒，温暖又粗糙的手心抚摩着腿根处的双球与性器根部，而指尖则轻轻挠着肉棒上鼓起的青筋。史蒂夫并没有在巴基身上显示什么字体，只是抖动着变得更硬了，圆钝的蘑菇头顶端出现一个小口，有过于粘稠的半透明液体从小口处流出来。</p><p>巴基试探着用冰凉的左手指尖抹了少许粘稠液体，然后抚摩上肉棒根部撸动起来，金属的刺激感霎时令他整个臀部都发起抖来，柱身上的筋络更加明显，同时脑海中史蒂夫也再次急剧地喘息起来。巴基又用右手掌心包裹住性器前端再收拢五指，略有些粗糙的指肚陷入暗红色的褶皱里，指甲轻柔地划过过于敏感的内部肌肤，于是史蒂夫带着哭腔在巴基脑海中尖叫，试图让巴基停下来。</p><p>然而巴基此刻并非是想要逗弄史蒂夫，而是他真的无法停止让快感得到叠加。已经开始发热的金属左手挑逗性器根部与胯间肉乎乎的囊袋，更加灵敏的右手则熟练地抚摩着湿淋淋的蘑菇头。</p><p>脑海中史蒂夫充满情欲色彩的呻吟声从巴基手碰上肉棒开始就没有停止过，然而此时完全无暇他顾的巴基只是越来越用力地撸动自己胯间胀硬流水的那根，直到眼前闪过一道白光，他任由下半身无穷无尽的快感俘获住自己，闭上眼睛想着史蒂夫蓝汪汪的眸子与红润润的唇瓣，低喘着射了很长时间，本来就乱糟糟的床单更加一塌糊涂。</p><p>“啊，巴克”巴基惬意地翻了个身，指尖随意地绕着胯部打转，然后就看到手腕处有气无力地浮现出史蒂夫的字迹“你真讨厌，明明知道我今天变成你的几把，刚才还故意一直…那样对我，真是…！”</p><p>巴基漂亮的绿眼睛半闭着，语气懒懒的回应到“史蒂维你要是觉得不服气，你变回去之后我也让你来玩我的家伙。”</p><p>史蒂夫：“嗯…”这好像还是很奇怪啊，不过如果巴基真的想要这样的话，我用手帮他弄出来似乎也…挺让人期待呢。</p><p>然而当几天之后，终于变回人类的史蒂夫真的被半夜跑进他卧室的巴基拉着手伸到腿间，兴高采烈地让自己给他撸个爽的时候，他发现自己还是高估了自己的脸皮厚度以及心理承受能力。</p><p>————</p><p>（1551我写的太烂了，不写了不写了，难受QAQ）</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>